


Batfam Ficlet Ideas

by lostplanetvoltia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostplanetvoltia/pseuds/lostplanetvoltia
Summary: Like the title says. This is where I put my ideas for fics that I don't have the motivation to complete. More tags to be added.
Kudos: 4





	1. Future AU Idea pt.1

Future AU idea where Damian is happily married and has two kids. Ra’s comes back and hijacks his body, and causes the death of one of his kids while he’s at it. Remaining child was really young when this happened, so they’re convinced that Damian killed their sibling and tried to kill them and their mom.

Before this happened, Damian managed to convince his family not to tell the kid what really happened so that the child can put down Ra’s (who’s possessing Damian) when they’re older. The remaining child is raised by the mom and Bruce. Or the mom also died in the attack, so Bruce is the sole caregiver.

pros: angst and au exploration

cons: writing a child OC


	2. Future AU Idea pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the same one as last chapter, but slightly extended

A child (X) grew up without his father, raised by his grandfather and immediate family. He believes that his father (D) is the reason why his mother and sister is dead. Years later when the child is a young teen, his father returns. They exchange a few words in a heated argument, with the father (D) amused with the way the son (X) is acting. After the father leaves, the son (X) loudly proclaims that he will kill the man to avenge his mother and sister. The grandfather (B) looks on sadly as the entire family knows the truth.

Back when the father (D) was just a new parent, his grandfather (R), who is the child's (X) great grandfather decided to become immortal. He knew that his time was running out, so the only way he could prolong his existence is to take over another body. The spell he was using made it so that only close biological family could survive the transfer, so the great grandfather (R) wanted to use the father (D) since he was the only male relative still alive.

The great grandfather (R) broke into the home and murdered the mother and sister before threatening the father (D) with doing the same with the son (Ryan) if he didn't comply with letting him take over his body. The father (D) reluctantly agreed.

Before the transfer, the father (D) made the grandfather (B) promise to not tell the son (X) what really happened when he was old enough to understand. The grandfather (B) said yes after a lot of persuading. When asked why he doesn't want the son to know, the father just says "i'll rather him hate me than to hesitate. This will make it easier for him to destroy (R)."

\-----

X: OC kid

D: Damian

B: Bruce

R: Ra's al Ghul


	3. Chapter 3

Alt version of Batman Incorporated #8 where Bruce actually lets Talia take Damian with her. Damian begs him not to do it, and that he'll die but Bruce doesn't listen. Talia just chains him in a cave and lets him starve to death. Bruce only finds out years later when someone jokingly comments that they haven't seen the little hell spawn raising a ruckus since he should be an adult now. 

Bonus points for Heretic not existing until then, so people think that Heretic is Damian and feeling that they're justified in thinking Damian would always grow up to be bad.

Pros: angst

Cons: it's just angst porn for bruce's man pain at this point and no one wins anything. also it'll read like a pointless character bashing fic for characters who don't like damian or was slightly mean to him


	4. Chapter 4

_(ok, not really a ficlet idea, but this was my au idea that led to me writing The Lazarus Curse)_

Another AU where the leader of the League of Assassins is marked by various glowing symbols on their body and black eyes. Leadership is only passed through bloodlines if the former leader dies. Leaders become the Demon’s Head, and they receive the memories of the past leaders as well, so the Demon’s Head never really dies. 

Former leaders can come back from the dead, but they won’t have any memories of their time as the Demon’s Head. This can lead to former leaders returning and trying to kill the current Demon’s Head to regain their status as leader.


End file.
